


You and I were Fireworks

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, fluffy fluff, not super proud of this one but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: “Eleven fifty-eight,” he said, and when he tilted his head back up, his eyes were sparkling.“There’s still enough time to go see the fireworks,” Nico realized aloud. “Do you want to…”Will shook his head, expression unchanging. “Nah. Fireworks are overrated. I’d rather stay here with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipisintheharbornow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipisintheharbornow/gifts).



> Requested by @shipisintheharbornow . Title creds to Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I still have a few other older fics to edit and post on here, but I felt like writing something new, so here you go :)

When Nico opened his cabin door to reveal Will Solace holding popcorn and sparkling water and wearing some dorky-looking glasses with big glittery numbers, Nico wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Will,” he hissed, “it’s, like, eleven forty-five. The harpies are going to _kill_ you.”

Will huffed impatiently. “Well, happy New Year to you, too.”

Oh. It was New Year’s Eve. Nico supposed that explained some things.

“I thought you were spending New Year’s Eve with your siblings,” Nico said, gesturing for Will to enter the cabin and quickly shutting the door behind him. If anyone saw them…well, he’d deal with that tomorrow. “That’s what you told me yesterday.”

Will nodded, immediately heading over to Nico’s bed and plopping down on it with his popcorn and seltzer. “You’re right. That _is_ what I told you.” He sounded far too calm, and Nico knew from experience that this meant he was angry—most likely with him. He decided to sit on the bed across from him.

Will removed the stupid glasses and then tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He continued talking while chewing, which Nico found pretty ironic, considering it was a health hazard. “There was one other thing that I might have mentioned, too, yesterday. Any idea what that might be?”

He sounded so upset that Nico really didn’t want to say anything. He had a feeling he knew the answer, though, and he had a feeling that Will could tell.

After a moment of staring him down and munching on his popcorn, Will finally sighed. “Ugh, just come here. I don’t want to shout.” He moved the bottles of seltzer behind him and pat the space next to him on Nico’s bed.

With reluctance, Nico made his way over and sat down, a good foot and a half away from Will. Will, of course, scooted closer, and Nico’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Now,” he began, “I’m sure you remember me telling you about the fireworks—you know, how I wanted you to come see them with me, and then I was going to head back to my cabin to play some silly karaoke game my siblings insisted upon? And how I said that I’d much rather spend the whole night with you, because you’re a lot less annoying and I can’t sing for shit?”

Nico gulped, trying not to make it too obvious by turning his head to the floor. “That sounds vaguely familiar.”

Will leaned his head forward in an attempt to meet his gaze. “Why didn’t you come outside then, Nico? I told you to meet me at ten. That was an hour and a half ago. I figured that maybe you were just running a little late, or that you forgot but then you would remember, and now I…I just don’t know.”

He sounded so heartbroken, Nico wished he could just give him a hug. “I don’t know either,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”  
Will laid a gentle hand on his back—careful, as if he were touching an explosive. “It’s okay,” he replied. “I’m sorry, too, actually. I know you don’t take social situations very well, especially big groups. But…maybe next time you could at least try, a little.”

“Next time?” Nico questioned, raising his head. “Like next year?”

Will shrugged. “I don’t know. Next social event, I guess. What would be next—like, Valentine’s Day?”

Nico felt his face flush as red as a heart-shaped lollipop. “No.”

Will just laughed easily. “That’s okay. I don’t like Valentine’s Day much, either. Hmm…when’s your birthday?”

Nico knew he shouldn’t lie, but he didn’t really want to tell the truth. “January twenty-eighth,” he muttered, half-hoping he wouldn’t be heard.

“January twenty-eighth?” Will echoed. “Hey, that’s pretty soon. I’m going to have to get you something.” He elbowed Nico playfully. “What do you want for your birthday?”

 _Your unconditional love,_ Nico wanted to reply. Feeling his face heating up again, he looked towards the ceiling. “Nothing in particular.”

He assumed that Will would have wanted to further push the subject and get a solid answer out of him, but he let it go. “Alright, then. I’ll surprise you.” Nico then watched as he glanced at his watch. “Hey, it’s eleven fifty-five. We’re getting closer.”

Looking back at Will again was a mistake. The cabin was pretty dimly lit inside, and the way the dull glow bounced off of his blond curls along with the twinkle of the moonlight in his blue eyes was enough to make Nico’s heart rate skyrocket. Will was such a beautiful person, inside and out, and he noticed it every day, but right now—well, Nico was feeling rather sleepy, and they were on his bed, and he wanted to close the distance between them very, very badly.

 _Stop it,_ he scolded himself. _You can’t think about your friend like that._ But he didn’t stop, and he also didn't stop wondering if maybe Will felt the same way.

He wasn’t used to this—the feeling that his crush might actually be reciprocated. He had dealt with Percy for so long that he had almost entirely stopped believing it was possible. But judging by the way Will was always so caring about his sensitivities and weaknesses, and offered him a shoulder to cry on—figuratively and literally—and the sweet, kind smile he always gave that made Nico feel _loved_ …he might have a chance.

Will’s voice pulled him out of his head. “What are you thinking about?”

“What?” Nico asked, still half-stuck in his fantasy.

Then Will flashed the smile. “You’re so cute when you’re thinking really hard. I don’t know if you know, but you have a thinking face. Your eyes get really wide and you frown a little bit more than usual.”

Nico buried his face in one hand and swatted Will, who just laughed wholeheartedly, away with the other. “I’m not cute! You have to stop saying that.”

Will poked his cheek. “But it’s true! You’re a little kitten of a demigod.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Nico groaned, desperately trying to avoid him as he barraged him with more pokes.

“You’re _adorable_.” He continued poking until Nico finally grabbed his hand out of the air and held it tight. “Alright, you caught me.”

“Ha.” Nico loosened his grip a little but didn’t let go, trying and failing to hold back a smile. He let their hands fall onto the small space in between them, still interlocked.

Will then glanced down at them, and Nico was about to panic, thinking he was going to comment the fact that they were _holding hands,_ but he was just checking his watch again. “Eleven fifty-eight,” he said, and when he tilted his head back up, his eyes were sparkling.

“There’s still enough time to go see the fireworks,” Nico realized aloud. “Do you want to…”

Will shook his head, expression unchanging. “Nah. Fireworks are overrated. I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Oh,” Nico replied quietly. He focused on their hands again. How was he supposed to interpret this? Was it just them being stupid, or did it actually mean something? He wasn’t pulling away, and Will didn’t seem to have any intention of doing so, either, and it felt really, really nice…

Will laughed, clearly and suddenly. “Told you! You’ve totally got a thinking face.”

Instead of shying away this time, Nico bit right back. “Well, you’ve got a doctor face.”

Will raised an eyebrow, still grinning. “Really? A doctor face?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. You narrow your eyes, and you’re completely focused on whatever you’re doing. Like, even if a meteor crashed down right next to you and destroyed the infirmary, I don’t think you would notice.”

“Hm.” He sounded skeptical. “You’d be surprised by what I notice, di Angelo.”

“Oh yeah?” Nico reached over and covered Will’s watch with his other hand. “What time is it now, then?”

Somehow, that was what got Will to blush. His eyes darted around the room, and his hands—well, at least the one Nico was holding—seemed to be growing warmer. “Um, I don’t know,” he replied.

That’s when the fireworks went off—loud and bright, the red and blue light pouring through the windows and casting glittery patterns on Nico’s bedspread. It fully illuminated Will’s face, as well.

Nico was sure it was probably a gorgeous show—Camp Half-Blood never failed to impress—but nothing could possibly top the breathtaking view he had of the boy in front of him.

“Uh, midnight, I guess, then,” Will replied, his voice strangely shaky. He chuckled, but it sounded forced and nervous.

That’s when Nico couldn’t take it any longer. “Wrong,” he replied. He started to lean in closer, giving Will a moment to back away. He didn’t know if that was the right thing to do. Hell, he didn’t even know _what_ he was doing.

Will’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move. Nico was pretty sure his eyes were focusing on his mouth, which had to be a good sign, right?

“Uh, okay,” he stuttered. “What—what time is it, then?”

Nico resisted rolling his eyes—at himself, at Will, at their own stupid feelings. “Time for you to kiss me, idiot,” he said.

“Oh,” Will squeaked. “Oh. Oh, yeah.” He brought his other hand up to the side of Nico’s face, fingers trembling and holding him as if he were made of porcelain. After a beat, he seemed to regain some of his usual confidence. “Okay. I’m going to kiss you, then.”

Nico couldn’t help grinning. “Okay.”

And kiss him, Will did.

*****

**Bonus:**

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, hands still intertwining.

“Wow,” Will whispered.

 _He’s such a dork,_ Nico realized. He giggled out loud, a little, and it made Will smile.

“Hey,” Nico then said, gesturing behind him. “What’s with the seltzer?”

“Oh.” Will’s cheeks turned pink. “Um, I thought maybe at midnight we could drink it. Sort of like champagne, because it’s fizzy and stuff. I thought it would be funny.”

Nico elbowed him gently. “Sorry for ruining your plans, then. Unfortunately, there are a variety of different New Year’s Eve traditions, and I had a different one in mind.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “You sound way too confident about that. You _had it in mind?_ Are you sure about that?”

Nico then blushed, too. “Um, well, not really.” He played with one of Will’s fingers. “It was sort of a last-minute decision, I guess.”

Will smiled. “I’m all for spontaneity.”

Nico tried and failed to frown at him. “You’re a dork.”


End file.
